In the construction of lanyards which are used for protecting a hand held portable article such as a portable labeler or game racket, there have been various types of coupling devices either constructed or proposed for mounting on two portions or sections of a safety chain or cord and for sliding along one or both of the cord sections to secure the cord to a person's wrist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 534,946 discloses a flexible chain-like cord which receives a sliding clasp having a lining to create friction when the clasp is moved along the cord. U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,500 discloses another form of clasp assembly which receives a flexible cord in the form of a bolo tie, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,161 discloses a sliding clasp or lock assembly which is adapted to grip the cord sections. The assignee of the present invention has also produced a sliding coupling device which has a body with parallel spaced openings for receiving corresponding sections of a cord and wherein one of the passages receives a tapered tubular plug which is cemented into the body for securing opposite end portions of the cord within the passage.